Shooting Star
by Horny Ying'er
Summary: A few days after a world-shaking phenomenon, Chu Yuechan, the first fairy of the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace, finds a mysterious and strange youth lying unconscious in the snow.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

**_(Unknown Place)_**

**_XXX_**

A man in his mid-twenties was walking toward a creepy-looking palace. His build was tall and muscular, and his handsome face was showing authority and nobility; at the same time, the red scar going through his right eye, but not hurting the eye itself, gave him sophisticated aura. Despite his plain red robes almost without any decorations, his bearing alone and his unfathomable eyes were enough to show that he was not a casual mortal, but a man with mystic status.

The palace was made of grey stone, or at least it looked like stone. It was old, and the tower in the middle, which was higher than the rest of the castle, made it even ghastlier. The landscape around it was dead, as though all the life was sucked out of it. The weather was terrible, and one could see storm clouds surrounding this place; even so, it wasn't raining.

The man proceeded further toward the palace. As he was walking on the coal-black ground, the sound of his sturdy steps was resounding at the surroundings. His deep onyx eyes contained some dissatisfaction, which he tried to conceal.

_"Who would've thought... Tsk, I will see this old codger again."_ He cursed inwardly. _"It's been only seven years! What have I done wrong in my life to see those old bones of his so soon?"_

He approached closer to the castle and couldn't ignore the fact that as crazy as this old man was, he was an exceptional Formation Master. As an expert himself, he could see layers upon layers of defensive barriers and mechanisms, and they were not even hidden, staying there as a warning.

As he was marveling at the sight, he heard an old and indifferent voice, _"Come in,"_ then, he felt a passage opening in the formation, allowing him to enter the castle.

The scarred man proceeded further until he saw a form glaring at him. The old man in front was hunched; his face—old and full of wrinkles, yet his boundless black eyes were vigorous and full of power like blades that are ready to pierce one's being to the core.

"_Why are you here_?" The old man asked with a voice devoid of emotions.

_"To check if you are still sane, one may go crazy in this place all alone."_ The man furrowed his brows. He noticed that the old man looked paler than their last meeting.

"Jokes aside, don't bother me if you don't have an important reason; don't think I'm not able to throw you straight to your father's palace." Annoyance was written all over his wrinkled face.

_"I was sent by my royal father to find out whether there is any progress," the man became moderately sincere, "Don't grumble, it's not that I asked to visit you..."_

The elder furrowed his white eyebrows and spat in annoyance: _"Failure, absolutely nothing. I've been researching it for millenniums since your father had found it in that cursed place,"_ He became even paler at the mention, _"but I feel like it's playing me as though I'm a damn child. I've done many experiments on this bead, yet none of them have directed me to a pleasing conclusion!"_

After a few breaths of silence, he gestured to follow him. The scarred-eye man was following while looking around, complaining about how creepy and unstylish the palace was. The same strange greyish stones could be seen everywhere, and even the luxurious chandeliers couldn't lighten the atmosphere.

Within a matter of minutes, the man would see a magnificent door that would be heavily protected by different kinds of complex formations. The old man would draw some strange symbols with his left hand, after that, they would enter the room.

XXX

The room was significantly different from any other area in the castle. Instead of the greyish stone, the walls and the ceiling were made of elegant-looking azure material in which one's own reflection could be seen. It was quite spacious, and multicolored beads could be seen floating and illuminating it. The most eye-catching object was a fist-sized dark bead; occasionally, wisps of energy were dancing around it, usually mildly and from time to time violently. Its counterforce was scarlet, and black flames were burning on it, surrounded by the same eerie pale red color. It was comparable to a little dark sun showing its authority. Even though it looked like a bead, no one could distinguish its actual shape; it was so dark that the light around it was partially swallowed and disfigured.

Although the room was much colder than the rest of the palace, the two didn't seem to care.

_"Hmm… You removed the seal?"_ The man pointed out.

_"Seal?"_ A sad chuckle full of self-ridicule resounded through the room. He sighed and slowly removed the upper half of the robe showing his well-built body despite being old and hunched.

When the man saw the sight in front of him all his apathy was gone; his body started to tremble and release waves of dense, profound energy and killing intent, his black irises contracted to the size of a needle as he almost roared: _"W-W-Who did that to you!?"_

Although the man was cursing the eccentric occasionally, he didn't have any malicious intent. He was a friend of his father and as a family member to him, and they had known each other since he was a child. He was cold at the surface but a reliable friend inside, therefore he absolutely couldn't tolerate the sight in front of him.

The old man's right arm had gone, and black strange scars and burns could be seen all over his back. The most eye-catching was a broad and deep scar, which resembled a serpent, crossing his spine. As soon as the old man turned, he could see the same injuries on his chest and his abdomen; he could guess that some of the innards were missing. The strangest thing was that the old eccentric should've been able to recover even if most of his body would've been destroyed. Yet, he did not do that.

If he had kept his cool, he would have understood who or what injured him, but his anger prevented him from figuring out the reason why the old guy had brought him to this room.

_"Calm down!"_ He сorrected his robe and said flatly: _"Several times a year, the bead becomes chaotic and unstable. I called this period its Zenith. Since I desperately wanted to understand the origin of it, I ignorantly believed that I would be able to control it during its Zenith."_ The old man sighed lightly, _"I miscalculated... From a naughty child, it had transformed into a wild beast before instantly tearing me to shreds. I couldn't resist it... HAHAHA!"_ He laughed crazily, _"I didn't even have the time to blink before I had found myself lying on the ground within a pool of my own blood!"_ The eerie silence that followed after made the man nervous, _"I don't fear death, Feng'er,"_ the old eccentric finally spoke, _"yet, during those moments, my soul shivered in horror! I felt like the next moment I'd beg for death..."_

_"...!"_

Zhao Feng was speechless; he couldn't think of anything that could instantly cause such severe injuries to the old monster standing in from of him.

*star cycle - sixty thousand years

_"Instead of living the remaining star-cycles of yours, you're wasting your precious time trying to research a strange bead of unknown origin that almost killed you. Humph, only because you assume that it has a connection to some strange Unknown Energy, which I must say is only a theory. The idea of a third primary type of energy besides Primordial Energy and Profound Energy is absurd,"_ He said disapprovingly.

*Sigh*

The old man sighed disappointingly as though he was looking at an ignorant youngster that knew nothing of his life. He turned around and looked at the majestic black sun...

_"You don't understand... Some things are worth sacrificing your soul to obtain—knowledge that one gives everything to perceive. You're still young and have mortal desires. If you weren't ordered by your father to visit me, you would go to bed your concubines or waste your time fighting with brats alike to you."_

The man opened his mouth but couldn't refute those words. He wasn't this young, but he had to admit—he enjoyed mortal desires and wasn't that old to become a hermit in a creepy palace. Moreover, compared to the ancient monster standing in front of him, he was barely a child.

_"But I'm different from the current you; I've lost those desires long ago, so long it seems like an eternity. I'm not chained by them anymore, and I'm only interested in uncovering more mysteries of this world."_

He walked toward the young man, his steps heavy and menacing. His dark bottomless eyes were staring straight toward the later's soul, making his heart beat faster. Raising his voice, he questioned with a strange look in his eyes: _"Tell me Feng'er! Aren't we called Gods by these weaklings? What is a God? They say Gods can do everything; they can create from nothing, return the dead from the 'underworld.' Gods are immortal, aren't they... So TELL me, will I live forever?! Can YOU resurrect the dead?!"_ The old man almost roared.

Zhao Feng's averted his gaze and a pained look appeared deep inside his profound eyes.

_"Right, we cannot..."_ He sighed. _"We are restricted by the same rules. We don't have immortality; we simply live longer since our cultivation much higher. We are not able to create something from nothingness, and we cannot turn something to nihility. We can create a body for a soul... However, we're not able to resurrect a soul if it was destroyed. It doesn't matter whether ants call slightly bigger ants gods—we are all the same, cultivating by borrowing the power of the world."_

_"We endure hardships and undergo tribulations to prove our power and existence, but…"_ He pointed to the small sun that was having a heartbeat of its own, _"This may be a key to greater accomplishments."_ Soon enough, a mocking leer appeared on his face, _"Or maybe I'm wasting my time, so what?"_

_"Now, do you understand? I can't seal it. This neither has meaning nor am I qualified to do so!"_ He stepped to the entrance of the room, and as he was about to leave, he added: _"If you want to broaden your horizons—stay! In a few days, it will be in its Zenith, perhaps you will receive some enlightenment."_

The old man left. Zhao Feng's eyes returned their quizzical look, but there was something inexplicable within them, _"We can't do things beyond our ability; why to bother yourself so much about it?"_ He observed the black sun for a moment before shuddering and leaving the room while muttering: _"Crazy old man…"_

A few days had passed, midnight, several full-moons simultaneously could be seen shining at the endless sky, which was an extraordinary sight even for the cultivators who had an incredibly long lifespan.

Zhao Feng was staring at the sky, marveling at the beauty of the moons. Dead silence wrapped the palace, it was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat.

Silence

Silence

_**BOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_"Hmm?!"_

_**Woooooooooooooooosh**_

_**RUMBLEEEE**_!

_"...What?!"_

_**RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEE**_!

Without any warnings, a black pillar shot to the sky. It was black and dark with a tinge of white glowing occasionally. The palace began to tremble. _"W-what is this?"_ Zhao Feng disappeared from his place and appeared in the azure-colored room near the old man.

_"Old buffer, you should've… Whaaa?!"_ His words stuck in his throat as he noticed the origin of the black light. The fist-sized black bead was vigorously trembling and releasing a large amount of substance resembling motley wisps of lightning. A thick black pillar of energy was fired to the ceiling, ignoring it and continuing to heavens. Usually, the black bead doesn't have any reaction, except for an accident that occurred seven years ago.

Back then, the black bead glowed and trembled, but soon enough, it returned to its natural state. However, this time, its reaction was much more intense.

_**(In a different place)**_

A middle-aged man stood within a luxurious garden, myriad scarce plants and herbs could be seen glowing, illuminating its surroundings. The profound energy here was so dense and ample that practitioners would kill to cultivate here even for a limited time. If a mortal without any cultivation were to be placed here for a few days, his lifespan would be expanded to thousands of years.

The middle-aged man had a royale aura surrounding him. He had pointed features; his eyebrows resembled blades, and his eyes were as sharp as of an eagle's. The golden robe covering his majestic body was embedded with precious stones of unknown origin.

The entrance of the garden led to a breathtaking golden palace, and it was so luxurious that it looked imaginary. Parts of it were floating magically in the air, while the rest was on the ground. If a being with a low Profound Strength were to stare at the palace, it would mostly be covered by golden mist as though it was a disgrace to blasphemy this sight.

The man was looking at the black pillar at the distant, his deep black eyes hiding his thoughts. Although he looked tranquil, he was shocked inwardly. Such a deep and dark blast of energy should be felt by a strong cultivator like him, but he felt nothing besides the trembling ground. And not only the ground trembled, but space itself was also being anomaly disfigured. If it was merely cracked, the golden-robed man wouldn't even move a brow. Yet, he felt the terror of the universe turning upside down.

_"Old Hai, do you think Old Gen caused this?"_ He asked the old man standing beside him.

_"Hardly believable, but if it's his work—he surpassed himself this time, your Majesty."_ Old Hai answered with a voice lacking flattery.

The man called old Hai was an extremely common-looking, which can be easily lost among the crowd. However, he had a cold aura surrounding him with a tinge of killing intent directed to nowhere. His entirely black robe enhanced his unapproachable character.

_"I sent Feng'er to visit Old Gen... He should return with answers soon,"_ the man didn't seem to mind the old man's attitude.

(At the same time at the castle)

Former Gen was looking at the sight in front of him with his mouth agape _"W-What's this…?"_ He stuttered repeatedly.

Before Zhao Feng nearby had the opportunity to scold, the ground ceased to tremble.

The black pillar of eldritch light began to expand at an extremely rapid pace, swallowing everything in its route; it seemed as though the time and sound themselves were stopped. In an instant, Old Gen, Zhao Feng, Old Hai, The Majestic middle-aged man, and the entire Realm, World, or Universe— everything was swallowed by the black light, leaving nothing. The time stopped, the sound ceased to exist, and only the abyss black remained.

—

—

—

An instant was needed to dye the world black, and an instant was required to return it to the original state. There were not any destructions or casualties, nothing had changed, besides the missing fist-sized black bead at old Gen's palace.

Soon everyone in the world noticed a strange black star that occasionally glowed with different colors in the sky. No matter in which part of the universe one was, one could see the new object. Yet, like an illusion, one couldn't approach no matter how one tried.

XXX


	2. Chapter 1 - Mysterious Youth

**_Mysterious Youth_**

* * *

Every great story should begin with a good quote. I'm writing trash; thus, my quote is trash accordingly. —Horny Ying'er

* * *

Eight years had passed since an obsidian-black star appeared in the sky. Its occasional glories radiance attracted the attention of innumerable masters. And yet, despite all of their struggles, no one could approach it. The star seemed dreamlike and illusory. Thus, some even assumed that it was not a real star but an unusual phenomenon, and during those years, it was given a name—Epsilon.

XXX

**_(Realm Of The Gods)_**

In a peaceful and fascinating place, an impressive tower was piercing the sky. It was high and magnificent as though it was connecting heaven and earth by their cores. Inside the tower, at its peak, a man was standing, and o matter how one looked at him, he was absolutely ordinary: average in appearance with a soothing aura around him. And no matter how hard you were beaten, you would not even consider that this man, who looked like the sole purpose in his life, was to drink green tea, was one of the strongest and most influential masters in the Eastern Divine Region, The Ethernal Heaven Emperor.

The Eternal Heaven Emperor was observing the black star, marveling its beauty, and he could only sigh. This eerie light made him, one of the strongest beings in the entire Realm of the Gods, feel a well-forgotten emotion: fear! It was not because he was feeling a malicious aura, but precisely the opposite, he did not feel anything.

He stood there in complete silence before talking mostly to nowhere: _"Ancestor, the people of the Heaven Mystery Realm have not succeeded in feeling anything."_ He murmured, _"For the first time, they couldn't predict anything. Should I prepare for the worst to occur?"_

As the Eternal Heaven God Emperor's voice faded away, an ancient voice suddenly rang out in the empty world in front of him, _"The Eternal Heaven Pearl could not feel anything as well..."_ after an eerie silence the voice proceeded, _"Recently a strong feeling of unease was coming from the Eternal Heaven Pearl; however, it is not due to this star."_

_"__Ai…"_ The Eternal Heaven Emperor could only sigh.

When he was ready to turn around and leave the tower, a radiance caught his attention, _"It's glowing again… This…"_ His aged eyebrows twitched. The usual gentle light was abyss-black, one that might suck one's soul and throw it into the depth of hell.

The strange phenomenon attracted the attention of the entire Realm Of the Gods. Soon the confusion became a shock when the abyss-black star started falling from heavens. There was no pressure, nor did it cause any sound. The world did not shake, and no one sustained injuries. Its size was rapidly increasing, and its radiance was becoming brighter and more profound. It was hard to believe that such a deep black color exists in the world, so dark that it was partially swallowing the light and disfiguring the space around it.

Instantly, the man standing at the summit of the tower was swallowed by the deep black color, and with him, the entire Realm Of The Gods, and even the Lower Realms were not spared. Nothing could be seen, the sound ceased to exist, the time stopped to flow, and one might doubt his own existence during those few breaths. Precisely like eight years ago, the black world disappeared as fast it arrived, and the mysterious star vanished from the sky.

An additional strange phenomenon occurred a few days after the shooting star. Those who were ready to undergo the Divine Tribulation were stupified—it didn't arrive. They quickly made a breakthrough and entered the Divine Spirit Realm. Yet, unfortunately for them, the heavens don't forget, and the Heavenly Lightning descended several days later containing an unseen fury.

XXX

_**(Blue Pole Star)**_

In a white world, a young woman was smoothly walking through the snow, yet her feet were not touching it. She slowly removed her veil, revealing her cold and angelic looking face. The lustful gazes of the males all around caused her to veil her face. Thus, the only place she allowed herself to remove the veil was the place she considered home, the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace.

She marveled at the sight; the clear snow was so beautiful and peaceful, and the white world could wash and cover all her thoughts. She was sent to a mission to gather information about the abyss-black light. However, she was disappointed to discover that nobody had any useful information. After a month, she decided to return and report the information she had gathered.

She was Chu Yuechan, the head fairy of the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace.

As Chu Yuechan proceeded further toward the Frozen Cloud, she noticed someone lying on the snow, a youth. _"Another one?"_ She furrowed her beautiful brows. The Frozen Cloud Asgard was called a paradise by the men, over a thousand female disciples, and each was beautiful enough to cause a war in a nation.

This was expectable for many men to try their luck and see a few fairies, but their experience was not as sweet as their dreams. Most of them were buried by the cold and harsh environment. And Those who were powerful enough to reach the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace were chased away by the fairies, and those who were too persistent were harshly punished.

_"__This is your punishment for being too greedy,"_ She thought to herself and came closer to the youth.

He laid on the snow with his eyes closed. His slightly parted tender lips showed his snow-white tooth and his canines that were slightly longer and sharper than those of ordinary humans. His chin was pointed and well-shaped. Chu Yuechan could not see the other parts of his face since an exquisite black mask with archaic golden symbols covered most of his face. Even though his face was covered, his flawless skin and the lower part of his face were enough to claim that he was an extremely handsome youth.

His two-hued hair, a beautiful combination of jet-black and light silver, resembled a two-colored waterfall flowing harmoniously as the colors intertwined perfectly. His left ear was pierced by a ruby-colored delicate earring, and it's partial transparency allowed to see a tinge of glazing gold within it. And had it been examined meticulously, one would've noticed that the golden color was moving slightly as though it had a life of its own.

As handsome he was, she could not care less, and she could not feel any profound strength inside him. He was dead and would be eternally buried under the snow. *Ah* _"He is alive?"_ She exclaimed softly. Chu Yuechan had never been known for her emotions, the opposite was accurate. Yet, her cold heart skipped a beat when their gaze met—she had never seen such strange eyes.

His blood-ruby eyes were partially transparent with a tinge of gold deep within them. The black mask on his face, along with his dull black robe, created a light contrast to the little innocence seen within those demonic eyes.

The unknown youth muttered something unintelligible, the next moment, his eyes closed as he had fallen unconscious again.

She was confused and couldn't comprehend how someone without any Profound Energy was able to survive in this cold climate. She did not believe that the youth could be stronger than her. And even if he possessed higher Cultivation than her, she would at least feel something from him while he was unconsious. Yet she felt nothing.

She came closer to the youth; a soft peppermint, slightly musky scent drifted to her nose. Chu Yuechan held her two tender fingers slightly above his wrist, not touching him at all. She wanted to check his condition and confirm that indeed there was not Profound Energy inside his veins. Although she was even colder toward men, she wasn't cruel and heartless. If he were alive, she would put him outside the Snow Region Of Extreme Ice, the territory of her sect. _"W-What?"_ A moment later, her pupils had suddenly contracted before she instinctively withdrew her fingers, a lingering fear remaining in her eyes.

Chu Yuechan confirmed that he was not a cultivator, but his veins… Usually, the Profound Veins of a human have their own 'correct' form. Although the shape, diameter, and even the color might be slightly different depends on the person, his legacy, and talent. This youth was another case, his Profound Veins were abyss-black in color, glittering with strange glow occasionally. The shape was weird, and the thickness—absolutely abnormal and uneven.

When she had immersed her Sky Profound consciousness into his Profound Veins, she felt as though a strange world sucked her. She was lost; the veins she saw were chaotic and unpredictable, part of them was three times thicker than average, part was much thinner. The profound veins inside a human body should be like a robust and mature tree with many branches spreading out in all directions, and on each branch would lay a profound entrance.

Chu Yuechan nonetheless could not see even a glimpse of anything that might resemble a 'tree'. His Profound veins were spreading chaotically and disorderly. There were no rules and no order in this world; she couldn't even find his profound entrances nor the origin, the core of his veins. They weren't blocked, she simply couldn't find them. She felt dizzy and immediately withdrew her consciousness.

_"__He doesn't possess Profound Energy, so how is he alive?" _

The boy's skin was fair and pale, even too much, yet it looked elegant and not unhealthy. His breath was even, his heartbeat—stable, and he looked as though he had merely fallen asleep.

Chu Yuechan didn't find any Profound Tool that could help him to overcome the pitiless cold. Hence, two possibilities existed: either the Profound Tool's level was too high for her to detect, or his natural compatibility with the Water Law was beyond her comprehension. However, why would someone carry a so powerful tool specializing in resisting the cold? Even though the environment here was deemed harsh, a moderately stable barrier would easily cope with it. Yet, had it been a barrier she would've known.

The probability of the second option was outrageous that it could not even be considered laughable. For a stranger, especially a male, whose body contained more Yang than Yin, to possess such genetic compatibility with the essence of the water(that even the Immortal Palace Ancestor would've been left speechless)... The idea was insulting.

Chu Yuechan's beautiful face was so indifferent that no one would believe she was currently racking her brain.

*Sigh*

_"__Don't make me regret what I'm going to do,"_ she bit her tender lips in uncertainty and lifted the youth with her profound energy. Then she soared to the sky, heading to the Immortal Palace.

XXX

Chu Yuechan arrived in front of a simple pavilion, which was made of smooth ice. The profound beads illuminating the surrounding in a soft icy glow provided the place with a sacred feeling. As she came closer, she heard a freezing voice, _"come in."_ Chu Yuechan entered, carrying the youth with her Profound Energy.

_"__Disciple Chu Yuechan pays respect to Master,"_ she bowed and greeted the mistress.

Gong Yuxian was a woman in her middle forties with fair skin. She was beautiful for her age, yet she was unhealthy pale. When Chu Yuechan was a little girl, Gong Yuxian found her and her younger sister after they had become orphans. She became a master and a mother figure for the two sisters, also she was the renown mistress of the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace.

_"__Yuechan, Why have you brought a male to my Immortal Palace?"_ She asked with a voice a few times colder than usual. When she saw the youth's extraordinary appearance, she became even more chilling, hoping her worth assumption would not come true. Had the one to break the rules hadn't been Chu Yuechan, she would've been severely punished, without the opportunity to explain.

_"__Master has misunderstood, this disciple doesn't have any relation to this male,"_ Chu Yuechan said calmly.

Gong Yuxian relaxed a little and hinted to continue.

_"__This disciple had finished her mission and was returning to the sect. I noticed a youth lying unconscious on the snow. He does not possess profound energy, yet he wasn't affected by the cold,"_ Chu Yuechan explained, causing Gong Yuxian to raise her brows.

_"__This disciple decided to inspect his profound veins and discovered that they are extremely weird, to say the least."_ Chu Yuechan explained and paused for a moment.

_"__I thought that if he has a great background, my Immortal Palace may do a great favor for a strong existence. Also,"_ she sighed. _"If it's indeed the case, it might not be the best idea to allow him to die at our territory."_

Chu Yuechan was not stupid. Possessing such strange and fearful profound veins, and unknown treasures, the youth must have a strong background behind his back. Allowing him to die at the Frozen Cloud's territory and offending such a powerhouse is a bad idea.

Gong Yuxian was quiet for a while. She knew how vital a reliable ally is, especially now when the thousand-year calamity is very close. She strode to the youth who was lying on the ice-cold floor, then she pressed her fingers on his wrist. After a few breaths, her pupils contracted.

She was silent for a few moments before saying: _"I shall ask master about this matter; I cannot allow a male to stay in the sect without her permission. You were not acting unreasonably, so I won't punish you for violating the rules."_

There were several Secret Grounds inside the Immortal Palace. Its mysterious Grant Palace Mistress silently cultivated all year round in one of those secret grounds. Gong Yuxian and Chu Yuechan following her while carrying the youth with her profound strength, finally arrived in front of a big gate.

_"__Master, this junior asks for an audience,"_ Gong Yuxian spoke respectfully in front of the room.

Right after, an elderly voice came from within the room. As the calm womanly voice drifted to their ears, the ice room's gate that was closed slowly opened. Innumerable ice crystals dispersed from within the room, soaring gently for a few breathes.

In the center of the room, a woman with a calm expression sat on an ice jade. Her hair was already half white, and the fog that her azure-colored jade was radiating gave her a mysterious aura. As the two entered, the elderly woman's eyes opened slowly, glittering with gentle, yet profound light.

Her gaze fell upon the youth floating by Chu Yuechan's profound energy. This woman was Feng Qianhui, the Geant Palace Mistress of the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace sect.

Chu Yuechan placed him on the ice-cold ground.

_"__Disciple Gong Yuxian pays respect to Senior Master."_

_"__Disciple Chu Yuechan pays respect to the Grand Palace Mistress."_

They greeted.

The elderly woman raised her pale hand and spoke gently: _"No need for formalities, take a seat."_ As they had sat on one of the ice jades in the room, she said to Chu Yuechan: _"Yuechan, I hope you will give this old woman a satisfactory explanation for why you've brought a male to the sect. The reason better is important enough for interrupting my seclusion."_

_"__This junior doesn't have any relation with this youth…"_ She decided to clarify an important detail.

_"__I know you have nothing to do with him. Otherwise, you wouldn't put a person without Cultivation on the ice-cold ground,"_ She interrupted her, and her aged lips twitched, curling into a thin, barely noticeable smile.

She looked at the youth and said: _"He doesn't seem uncomfortable, though,"_ She was slightly surprised.

Chu Yuechan began elaborating how she had met the youth, while Feng Qianhui was listening patiently lifting her brows from time to time.

Feng Qianhui lifted her hand gently, profound energy surrounded the youth, and he soared to her will.

She inspected his body, and her reaction was somewhat familiar to that of Chu Yuechan and Gong Yuxian before; she almost released the youth, letting him fell to the ground. _"This is certainly can be called eerie,"_ She muttered. Silence shrouded the room, no one uttered a sound. Chu Yuechan and Gong Yuxian were waiting for Feng Qianhui as the later was thinking silently, her eyes released a profound glow. After a while, she made a decision.

_"__Put him in one of the free grounds in the sect. If he indeed has a strong background, you'll escort him back to his home when he wakes up."_

_"__You may go now, bring him to me when he is awake,"_ she said and closed her eyes.

As they went out, she released a deep sigh.

—

—

—

Chu Yuechan placed him on an ice bed in one of the free Frozen Cloud Grounds as further as possible from any Palace Disciple.

_"__I hope I haven't made a mistake,"_ she muttered to herself.

_**XXX**_

He knew nothing, and he did not remember anything: neither his origin nor his family, nor why he is in this place. He only knew an abyss-black world. In that cursed place, there was no sound, and he couldn't feel the time flowing, nor could he feel his own existence. The only entertainment he had was a bright, beautiful glow occasionally. Who am I? What am I? Does my life have any meaning? He didn't know how many times had he asked himself those questions, anyway, he couldn't care less about that.

The next thing he remembered was a white world full of snow. A breathtaking sight was surrounding him, but it paled in front of her.

A gorgeous woman in her late teens or her early twenties was standing in front of him. Her features were all absolutely exquisite, and not even the slightest imperfection could be found on her face. Her perfect little nose that seems was carved from a pure white crystal, her alluring cherry lips, and her fair white skin that put even the snow around her in shame.

Her large cold phoenix eyes were staring at him, a little confusion could be seen within them along with her cold demeanor and her inborn arrogance. The sky was already dark, but he couldn't remember the moon. Perhaps it was ashamed to show it's imperfections in front of her, or maybe it couldn't catch his attention while she was standing in front of him. Her thin snowy attire couldn't hide her buxom figure that would attract any man. Her breasts were full, and her waist was slender and probably could be hugged by one arm, while her neck was white and alluring. Her legs and the other parts of the body were covered by her white clothes, so one could only imagine what was under it. Her shining long black hair was falling like a waterfall due to the gentle wind caressing her face. The silver-colored liana-like ornament on her hair enhanced the beauty of her cold, light-grey eyes perfectly.

She brought colors to his black and cold world. He did not mind to appreciate the heavenly sight in front of him eternally, yet his eyelids did not listen to him as they began to fall…he did not want this dream to end so quickly, nor did he want the black world to replace her, _"No…Fairy… Don't leave me…"_ He muttered before his mind drifted to a dreamless sleep. Then he had felt a snow-lotus-alluring smell he won't forget for a lifetime before he lost his consciousness.

XXX

[Inside one of the Frozen Cloud Grounds]

_"__Where am I…"_ He murmured as he opened his eyes, slowly looking at the light-blue ceiling.

XXX


	3. Chapter 2 - Frozen Cloud Disciple

**_Frozen Cloud Disciple_**

* * *

**_"I hate my life."_**

**_—Horny Ying'er_**

* * *

**_XXX_**

An azure-coloured translucent ceiling caught his sight once he opened his eyes. _"Where am I?"_ he wondered. A gorgeous silhouette appeared in his mind, _"Was it her?"_ He tried to get up from the cold bed but stumbled as he felt dizziness. He observed the room he was in; it was clean, to the point that not a speck of dust could be found. The walls seemed to be made of ice in which one's blurred reflection could be noticed, causing one to feel comfortable and clean. A small bead was pinned to the ceiling, gently illuminating the surrounding in light-blue color. There were not any furniture in the room except a little empty closet and an oval mirror without decorations.

After a while, he felt better and managed to reach the mirror. Upon coming closer, he removed his mask. The room seemed to become brighter after the cover had been removed, showing an otherworldly face. He had the kind of look that makes you stop and wonder—A dream? Sharp eyebrows; impeccable features, yet slightly immature face; demonic eyes, so charming that it was dreamy, yet eerie enough for the fear to be lost inside to emerge; natural charm that seemed to be created by a lustful demoness—his beauty was devilish, and yet there was something noble and gentle on his.

There was an elegant star under his left eye; it was black with a red counterforce. The black flames surrounding it glowed with the same pale-red eerie color. The earring piercing his left ear fitted perfectly to the color of his ruby eyes with a tinge of gold deep within them. The black star, combined with his earring and his eerie eyes, created a slight contrast to the little innocence within.

As he examined the sight in the mirror, a little confusion appeared on his face. He did not recognize the youth in front of him, and even though it seemed the features were quite familiar, in the reflection was a stranger. He had no memories at all, yet it was somewhat worrisome not to recognize your own face.

The ruby-eyed youth wanted to fix his soft two-hued hair into a ponytail, but he did not have something to tie it with, so he could only try to sort it. He put the mask and proceeded to the window. His eyes glittered as he saw a city made of ice: houses, towers, plants, and trees, which was made or covered in snow. The occasional singing of the white birds and the light-blue fog all around created an imaginary picture that was hard to describe with mere words. And yet the perpetual gray clouds gave this paradise a desolate mood.

The time was flowing slowly, and the cold air was calming his chaotic mind until he was interrupted: _"You're awake."_ A cold yet beautiful voice resounded again, _"Follow me."_ Just like that without introduction or explanation, and as he turned his head, a mysterious glow passed in his eyes. She was veiled, and yet he recognized her. He glared expressionlessly at her, as though he wanted to imprint her in his mind. The maiden herself did not notice how her cold eyes moved slightly, instinctively preferring not to look at those red orbs of his.

_"Thank you for finding me; it was quite uncomfortable lying there,"_ The youth said with his euphonious yet not fully matured voice.

_"It doesn't matter right now. The Grand Mistress is waiting for you,"_ she said—her voice still cold; perhaps it was always cold.

Refuse was not the best choice, so he nodded and followed her. As they were walking through the ice city, he was eyeing all around like a curious child. Despite lacking even a ray of sun, this was early morning, so no disciples could be seen outside.

He increased his pace to catch Chu Yuechan. When he was near her, he stumbled and tried to stabilize himself. He fell on her, barely touching her shoulder and somewhat leaning on her.

He hadn't even the opportunity to apologize.

Booooom

Crack

Crack!

Crack!

Before he could realize anything, he found himself in a circle of sharp spikes—one of them almost reaching his throat. Chu Yuechan, who was next to him just a moment ago, was now standing a dozen steps further. Her cold eyes with a tinge of killing intent were staring at him without blinking.

If she did not know that he touched her accidentally, and if Feng Qianhui did not want to meet him, she would pierce him on the spot.

He was astonished and did not expect her to react this way purely because he accidentally touched her.

_"Miss, this was an accident. I haven't recovered yet, and my body is still quite weak."_ He apologized; strangely, there was no fear within his eyes. He believed she was not unreasonable enough to kill him because of a minor deed like that… He hoped…

~Crack~ ~Crack~

Chu Yuechan dispersed the spikes and continued to walk toward Feng Qianhui's Sacred Ground without sparing him a glance. And still, a little regret was in her beautiful eyes. Her reaction was instinctive and too impulsive, yet she was not the kind to apologize, not before a kid.

As the creeping feeling in his neck and the suffocating pressure left him, he sighed in relief. The youth did not show it, but when the spikes surrounded him, his heart skipped a beat. This was the first time he felt such pressure, at least from what he knew, not that he remembered…

After he had relaxed, he smiled as a light glowed in his eyes, _"Who would've thought…"_ He murmured and followed the beautiful woman.

When they arrived in front of the magnificent ice gate, they heard an old voice, _"Come in."_

He entered the room, following Chu Yuechan, and was mesmerized by the elegant crystals floating in the room. Like a child who has found a new toy, he touched it with his finger, then grasped it with his hand and looked at his reflection within it, failing to notice the warning from Chu Yuechan. The three women in the room were rendered speechless.

These unique crystals were created by Feng Qianhui's cultivation, and they are overflowing high-quality cold energy. A large amount of it is far from being gentle, especially if one had not cultivated Ice Attributed Profound Arts. Although these crystals do not contain profound energy, even a middle Earth Profound Realm cultivators would be frozen to death instantly. And those that carry the most considerable amount of ice energy may hurt even peak Earth Profound. Nonetheless, the ruby-eyed youth, absolutely without Profound power within him, held precisely the same crystal, and he was not injured in the slightest. Moreover, the glass-like crystal was glowing fairly, and it seemed the ice energy within it was dancing excitingly.

The youth finally noticed the awkward quietness in the room and looked at his surroundings. He saw an old woman with a soft, yet profound look in her eyes and a good-looking middle-aged woman that had an unhealthy paleness on her face. He decided he was rather rude and bowed elegantly, _"Junior greets two seniors."_

Chu Yuechan was dissatisfied inwardly. She was significantly older than he was, despite looking like a young maiden. Also, she was at the peak of the Sky Profound Realm. Nevertheless, he did not greet her like a senior, even though she 'saved' him; all he did was to touch her rudely. The cold woman is indifferent to most of the things in this world; however, such things as ethics and paying respect to the senior are necessary. Not that she cared; obviously, this youth will soon leave, and she will never see him again.

Feng Qianhui returned to her natural state and smiled lightly, _"Tell me, child, what are you called?"_ The youth gawked a little… Name, right name… _"Yun Yu... fifteen this year,"_ A name and a number appeared in his mind, like a lost memory.

Yun Yu looked around, _"Emm… Senior, what is this place?"_

_"You're in the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace."_ The old woman expected some reaction, but the ruby-eyed youth merely gawked at her.

_"… One of the four major sects within the Blue Wind Empire."_ She proceeded.

His countenance did not change.

_"Junior, where are you from?"_ She asked.

Where... I... His countenance sunk; however, it was unnoticeable due to his mask, which covered the upper half of his face.

After a moment of silence, he said confusingly, _"I don't remember..."_

A deep glow was in her eyes as she looked at the Ice Crystal in his right hand. It seemed she was pondering about something.

_"Yun Yu, don't you think it's quite rude to wear a mask in front of The Grand Palace Mistress?!"_ Gong Yuxian narrowed her eyes in dissatisfaction. As the Palace Mistress, she felt dissatisfied with a man staying in the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace. Moreover, she, a Throne, could not see through this black mask, which made her quite restless since an ordinary youth could not possess such a treasure.

Yun Yu narrowed his eyes slightly: _"This Junior lost his memories. Therefore, I don't remember the reason behind the mask. I understand that it looks suspicious, but your request to remove my mask—I can't comply."_

Gong Yuxian wanted to forcefully remove his mask; he was just a kid without profound energy, and if she were to barely pressure him, he would instantly lose his consciousness. Nevertheless, Feng Qianhui interrupted her thoughts. _"Don't worry, child, we won't force you to do something against your will,"_ she said softly. Then she inspected the crystal again in his hand and asked: _"Don't you feel uncomfortable holding this crystal?"_

_"Uncomfortable?"_ he felt puzzled, _"It's only an Ice Crystal, isn't it? Why should I feel but a little coldness?"_

While Chu Yuechan and Gong Yuxian had a shocked expression on their faces, Feng Qianhui merely hummed in agreement, _"Mhm..."_ She lifted her aged hand slowly, and another crystal float to Yun Yu's direction, and unknown to him, she injected her profound energy inside the crystal. If he somehow managed to conceal his Profound Strength and was using it to suppress the intense cold inside the Previous Crystal, then the current one would explode instantly the moment he would touch it.

_"Try to hold this one,"_ she said as the crystal, which was slightly bigger than the latter, reached him, her voice more commanding than before.

Since he did not have another choice, he did as she said and reached his hand to catch the crystal. Yun Yu did not feel anything besides a refreshing cold in his hand, which proved that he did not use anything to suppress the Cold Energy inside the crystal.

Some ripples appeared in her calm eyes for the first time, indicating that she was really lost. Though the next moment, her usual calmness replaced it. She closed her eyes as though she was considering an important matter.

After ten breathes, she opened her eyes and looked at Yun Yu. _"Yun Yu, from what you have seen, what do you think about my Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace?"_ She asked.

_"Well, Junior doesn't know anything about your Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace, yet this place is fascinating with a peaceful environment."_

Feng Qianhui nodded, _"The Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace is one of the four major sects within the Blue Wind Empire; it's located in the Region of Extreme Ice, the extreme north of the blue wind empire. It's a well-known fact that the Immortal Palace accepts only females as its disciples, yet as The Grand Mistress, I may alter the rules once… Yun Yu, considering that you have no memories or a place to go, this old woman wants you to become a disciple of my Immortal Palace."_ She revealed her intentions.

_"Master!"_

_"Grand Palace Mistress!"_

Chu Yuechan and Gong Yuxian exclaimed.

**_"Silence!"_** She stopped them.

Yun Yu did not show any extreme reaction, _"Mmm… Opposite to the rules of the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace, I'm a male. Also, I don't have any Profound Strength and can't help you in any way. So why senior wants to alter the rules and accept Junior as a disciple?"_ From Chu Yuechan's and Gong Yuxian's reactions, he realized that such a thing had never happened before.

Chu Yuechan gawked at him… She saw so many men trying to reach the doors of her Immortal Palace either for the Frozen Cloud Arts or for the beautiful women inside. However, this fifteen-years-old youth is proposed to join a paradise, and yet he is thinking twice.

Feng Qianhui smiled with her eyes narrowed slightly: _"This old woman would be disappointed if you didn't suspect this offer. You're right. You're extremely weak, but the fact that you can hold this ice crystal in your hand without being frozen to death is the best proof that you have enormous talent regarding the water law. In fact, if this old woman hasn't seen it with her own eyes, she would've been the first to freeze the mad who dares spread such nonsense."_

_"Each sect wants to recruit the most talented disciples and increase their power and glory, and my Immortal Palace is no exception. The reason why my Palace had always only taken in female disciples, is because the female's constitution leaned toward Yin, and is more fitting to cultivate the Frozen Cloud Arts. There are more reasons and secrets this old woman won't tell you unless you become an Immortal Palace Disciple, however, as long as you follow the rules, you'll have your complete freedom. If you want to leave in the future, this old woman will only erase your Frozen Cloud Arts."_

Feng Qianhui stood, and in the next moment, she appeared before the ruby-eyed youth. Despite being quite old, her posture was straight and elegant. She touched his forehead, passing the Immortal Palace' rules to him, _"Yun Yu, are you willing to become a Frozen Cloud disciple?"_

Yun Yu, who had no power, memories, or a place to stay, would consider himself as an idiot if he did not agree. Also, he couldn't deny that as a fifteen-year-old youth, he was attracted to stay within a sect full of lovely women, especially with a particular fairy. He kneeled on one knee and recited a line front the rules he'd received, _"Junior Yun Yu is willing to join Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace, become Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace' disciple, and from now on, share honor and disgrace with Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace."_

He stood up and giggled: _"By-the-way, Junior promise not to have intimate relationships with males."_ When Feng Qianhui passed the rules to him, she forgot to remove this rule since Immortal Palace has never accepted male disciples before.

_"Yun Yu, don't speak nonsense in front of The Grand Palace Mistress!"_ Gong Yuxian knitted her brows.

Feng Qianhui smiled lightly and ignored the giggling youth.

She raised up her finger and pressed at nothingness; instantly, an exquisite crystal appeared on the tip of her finger, the delicate crystal float toward Yun Yu, touching his chest and melting within it, as it has never existed.

_"This is my Immortal Palace' unique Frozen Cloud Soul Crystal. With the Frozen Cloud Soul Crystal on you, you are now my Immortal Palace' official disciple! At the same time, the Frozen Cloud Soul Crystal of every single Frozen Cloud disciple will sense one another. This is the identification as my Frozen Cloud's disciple, as well as to distinguish fellow sect members! The Frozen Cloud Soul Crystal doesn't cause any harm to the body."_

As the crystal entered his body, he instantly felt the three women around him.

_"Good, you're now an official disciple of my Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace. This old woman's trivial name is Feng Qianhui; you may call me Granny Qianhui. Your body has yet to recover, so you should rest for a few days before you are taught The Frozen Cloud Arts, remember this old woman expects a lot."_

_"Granny Qianhui, may I visit the library? I know nothing about the Blue Wind Empire… I assume it's slightly inconvenient."_

Chu Yuechan and Gong Yuxian raised their brows at the manner he had called their Grand Mistress. Although she was the one who proposed that, they would not dare to call her in such a way out of the respect they felt for her. Nevertheless, if she allowed herself, they could not do anything about that.

_"Knowledge about your surroundings is a fundamental skill,"_ she nodded. _"Yuechan, lead him to the library. Right! You were the one who found him; therefore, you'll be responsible for him for the time being."_

_"This is Chu Yuechan, the head fairy of my Frozen Cloud. If you have any questions, you can ask her."_ She informed Yun Yu. He smiled a little as Chu Yuechan frowned, but she could not retort the order of the Grand Palace Mistress. It seemed that Feng Qianhui took a liking for this youth if she put the Head Fairy to take care of him.

—

—

—

Chu Yuechan headed toward the library, and Yun Yu followed her.

_"Emm… Senior Sister Yuechan…Senior Fairy…Big—"_ He felt awkward as he did not know how to call her.

She stopped and uttered coldly without turning her back, _"You've just become a Frozen Cloud's disciple, and you haven't even begun to cultivate. I have much higher cultivation, and I'm older; you must call me by seniority!"_

He nodded and asked timidly, _"Aunty…?"_ A feeling of regret instantly welled within him.

~Crack~ ~Crack~ ~Crack~

_"**WAIT**! I was just kidding; you're so gorgeous and lovely, how can I call you aunty… Moreover... Granny Qianhui is your senior, it may be inconvenient to call you Senior Chu, right?"_ He shamelessly thought about an excuse that might save his life.

~Crack~ ~Crack~ ~Crack~

He had sighed in relief and continued to follow her.

**_XXX_**

_"Sister Fairy?"_

**_"What!?"_** It seems she surrendered to fix this brat.

_"Your face is so attractive, why are you veiling it?"_

Her ample chest heaved up and down, yet the youth didn't notice it. Thus, it seemed Yun Yu was ignored.

They arrived in front of a big building with the insignia of the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace on it. The moment they entered, Chu Yuechan said: _"You can read anything you can reach, but don't try to open the forbidden sectors; some information shouldn't be known as long as you don't have enough power. Moreover, you shouldn't try to memorize any cultivation methods, since you haven't started to cultivate Frozen Cloud Arts, and you don't have a foundation. Trying to learn it forcibly may just confuse you."_

_"Thank you, Sister Fairy,"_ he smiled, a genuine smile that brightened the library slightly.

The brat he was, she could not deny that his blood-ruby eyes and his smile, which showed his little fangs were beautiful; her face didn't contain any emotions nonetheless. She disappeared from her place, and only an icy fog remained instead.

As she left, Yun Yu started observing the quiet place. He could see a ridiculous number of neatly arranged books, Profound Parchments, and Memory Jades.

—

—

—

As Chu Yuechan left, she heard Gong Yuxian's voice, _"Inform the Frozen Cloud's members that the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace accepted a male disciple to prevent future misunderstandings."_

A few hours later, within the Frozen Cloud Assembly under the order of Chu Yuechan, approximately three-thousand disciples had gathered. In total, the Immortal Palace has around three-thousand female disciples, yet a small part of them usually go for missions or explore the world.

If any man would see such a combination of almost three-thousand beauties of all types and sizes, he may be chocked by his own drool.

The beauties inside were doing various things. Some were happily chatting; part was indifferent, and part was sitting in meditation.

The outer world thinks that all the Frozen Cloud's disciples are cold and only focusing on cultivation, yet it is a common confusion. This is true that the Frozen Heart Arts might suppress some desires and help one to focus on one's cultivation, yet The Frozen Heart Art can't change a happy and cheerful girl into an ice sculpture.

Those cold beauties like Chu Yuechan developed their indifferent personality due to their inborn demeanor and experience combined with The Frozen Heart Arts, yet it was not the crucial factor. Many of them are orphans and were hurt by the world; they prefer to seal their emotions and focus on cultivation, as it is the easiest way to communicate with the world.

Nevertheless, neither of these means that these girls cannot cry, laugh or feel emotions; this is just a rumor spread by ignorant people that failed to reach them. Unfortunately, these rumors aren't far from the truth. Although Frozen Cloud Arts doesn't prevent them from feeling emotions, how can they anything if they stuck in this place during their life?

Chu Yuechan appeared on one of the main sits in the assembly, near the other six fairies. She sat near another woman who resembled her quite a lot. She had an exceptional snow-white complexion and vermilion lips, a beauty with skin that was both smooth and fair. She had peerless elegance and pure holiness, like that of a fairy who had descended from the Palace in the moon. At the same time, she resembled a cold, prideful, and untainted icy lotus; compared to Chu Yuechan, there was not much coldness on her face, but more indifference. Her ink-black hair was flowing behind her back like a waterfall decorated by a light-blue ribbon tied in the shape of a butterfly. Her grey-blue eyes that were shining like gems and matched beautifully to her icy Palace attire were very charming.

She was Chu Yueli, Chu Yuechan's younger sister, and the Fifth Fairy of the Immortal Palace. _"Big Sis, why have you gathered us here?"_ She asked Chu Yuechan strangely.

Coincidently none of the remaining fairies left the sect in this period, and they looked at her inquiringly as well.

She did not reply to them.

_"Juniors!"_ She used her profound energy to catch the attention of the disciples in the Hall. Soon the noise ceased, and the Hall became silent, almost three-thousand pair of beautiful eyes were staring at the Fairy of the Frozen Beauty.

_"I've gathered you today under the order of our Palace Mistress to inform you about several things,"_ she looked at Shui Wushuang and Wu Xuexin, _"Disciple Shui Wushuang and disciple Wu Xuexin, as the leading disciples of the younger generation, The Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace decided to award you with Snow Heart Pellet and Frozen Cicada Liquid Jade each."_

Then she began to inform the disciples about trivial matters, like the winners of some inner competitions, those disciples that will be granted additional cultivation resources, etc.

This was not something too rare, once in a while, such meetings occurred to inform the disciples about essential affairs. Usually, these meetings were organized by the corresponding disciples, on more rare occasions by one of the fairies, but never happened it was by Chu Yuechan and when all the Fairies were gathered.

_"And the last announcement for today…The Grand Palace Mistress decided to accept a male disciple into the sect. Inform your missing fellow disciples, and you're forbidden to spread this to outsiders."_ She said this in the same indifferent tone, as though it was another trivial matter.

~Whooooa~

**_"W-WHAT!?"_** The Hall exploded.

Some girls had curious gazes; some were confused; nevertheless, all of them were surprised.

_"The conference is finished, you may go!"_ Chu Yuechan finished.

**_"What? Wait, big sis?!"_** Chu Yueli followed Chu Yuechan…

**_XXX_**

At the same time, the reason for the commotion was lying under a pile of dozens of books.

**_"The History Of The Blue Wind Empire"_**

**_"The Four Major Sects Of The Blue Wind Empire"_**

**_"Profound Sky Continent Basic History"_**

**_"The Seven Empires of the Profound Sky Continent"_**

One would be utterly shocked how a youth without cultivation and without Profound Consciousness could read so much in such a short period.

As he was reading…

~Sneeze~

_"Mmm? Strange…"_ He muttered.


	4. Chapter 3 - Frozen Cloud Measuring Stone

_**Frozen Cloud Measuring Stone**_

* * *

_**"What are the chances I will finish this story? I wish my IQ was higher than 7."**_

_**—Horny Ying'er**_

* * *

_**XXX**_

A couple of days had passed since Chu Yuechan announced about Yun Yu becoming an Asgard Disciple. During this time, he was either reading books or recovering in his room, so unfortunately for him, he did not meet any gorgeous Senior Sisters. It seemed he was recovering, but Chu Yuechan believed he was merely slothful in his room. Chu Yuechan was ordered by Feng Qianhui to take care of this brat; to paraphrase, she has to be his master but without the honor of being a master.

To say she was dissatisfied would be an understatement: why she, the Head Fairy, had to monitor some brat that does not even respect her as his senior? Nevertheless, Chu Yuechan viewed the rules as absolute. She was ordered by Feng Qianhui to look after him; thus, she would do it, even if it was half-heartedly. She arrived at the entrance of his Frozen Pavilion, and after feeling he was inside, she coldly called, _"Yun Yu!"_

After calling him several times, she pushed the door and stepped inside, feeling the mint scent drifting to her nose. The youth was found sleeping peacefully on the ice-jade bed. Although she did not interfere with the internal concerns of the Immortal Palace, she knew that each disciple was already long awake, and was cultivating or doing her duties. She scolded him again for his sloth: could it be that Feng Qianhui had made a mistake by accepting him into the sect?

Yun Yu was sleeping without his mask, so nothing obstructed Chu Yuechan from seeing his face. She had never been bothered by the looks, charm, and attractiveness of others, especially men. As the first fairy of the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace, she had seen enough influential men and young masters, whether she wanted or not. Some were considered outstanding in terms of appearance, some stood out of the crowd and possessed an alluring look in their eyes— mostly due to the number of women they seduced—and some were average despite their origin. She had never cared. Was it arrogance, pride, or vanity—it didn't matter and didn't change the fact that she had never spent them a second glance. However, now, when she observed the silently sleeping youth, the first word that came to her mind was—beautiful. Additional words and thoughts were not necessary because he was simply beautiful.

His nose was beautiful; his lips were beautiful, and even his closed eyelids were beautiful. His sharp yet not fully-matured features, covered by his two-hued long silky hair, were beautiful as well. In this era when arts and poetry were held in high regard, experts could endlessly describe the beauty of nature, the pain of separation, and the depth of the ocean, and even if needed they would convince you that the most regular Stone is a hidden Profound Treasure, and you wouldn't find the words to argue with them. Nevertheless, in this world, some things were not and could not be described in mere words, because only your eyes would convince you.

She averted her gaze and returned to her indifferent self. She then realized that it was inappropriate to invade the youth's room: they are of opposite genders after all. She had never thought about this aspect since there simply was not a reason for that; all the disciples within the palace were females, and what's the worse that could happen? Therefore, instead of waking him up, she left the room.

Half an hour later, Yun Yu woke up. He yawned and put his left hand on his face, and the masked slowly appeared on it. This was a trick he recently realized; it seemed this mask was more special than he thought. After doing his morning routine, he went outside and noticed a gorgeous woman meditating.

_"Junior Yun Yu greets Senior Chu,"_ he said respectfully. Chu Yuechan was taken aback. Yet, before she could think that he was not the brat, she thought, his following words made her consider what would be the worst scenario if she would freeze him to death. _"Nah, I prefer to address you as sister fairy,"_ he said, utilizing Feng Qianhui's 'protection' fully. She really thought that she should ask Jun Lianqie to deal with him as she should be able to do that.

_"Do as you please,"_ she replayed coldly and added, "Your body has already recovered you can start practicing now."

She saw him nodding and proceeded to explain, _"Cultivation involves the pursuit of strength by following the 'Profound Way.' A person's cultivation level can be separated into Realms. Each Realm goes from level one to ten before they can advance to the next one; the tenth level of a Realm is considered the peak of that Realm. Once someone goes past level ten of a realm but does not enter the next Realm, it can be regarded as 'Half-step' into the next Realm. When one's profound strength grows, it essentially means that the density of the Profound Energy in their Profound Veins is growing, that their Profound Energy has become slightly more compressed. Once it reaches a certain level of compression, a fundamental change will occur, that is also when they enter a new realm._

_The First Realm of the Profound Dao is the Elementary Profound Realm; a practitioner at this Realm cannot be counted as true Cultivator since only at the Necsant Profound Realm Profound strength began to develop within the profound veins. The first wave of Profound Strength in the Profound Veins came from one's vitality; precisely, by slowly pulling one's vitality bit by bit into the Profound Veins, it would gradually transform into sparse profound energy. Once the Profound Veins were filled to the brim with this sparse Profound Energy, it would be the first official step into the Elementary Profound Realm."_

Yun Yu was listening attentively, although he knew most of the information Chu Yuechan explained, he enjoyed listening to her. While Yun Yu was reading in the library, he noticed he already had blurry knowledge about the Profound Way, but he could not put his finger on it. _"There is no point in explaining to you how to fill your profound veins with sparse Profound Energy; the process depends solely on your talent. There is no way around it because only after officially entering the Elementary Profound Realm, will one have the ability to use their Profound Veins to absorb the vitality of the heavens and earth. After you enter Elementary Profound Realm, I will teach you Frozen Cloud Arts,"_ She said and disappeared from her place.

**_Yawn—_**

Yun Yu sat cross-legged and closed his eyes. A few breaths later, his expression became completely tranquil. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of an unfamiliar world. Abyss-black veins were spreading chaotically in all directions, and they were convulsing slowly, producing a sound of a heartbeat as though they were alive. When he blinked again, the strange world disappeared, then his mind entered a peculiar state of calmness. Amidst the silence, strands of Elementary Profound Energy started to condense in those eerie black veins… It was unknown how much entrances were absorbing the vitality in his body; however, the speed was unimaginable, yet strangely it was unstable. Sometimes the rate was simply monstrous and sometimes slower but still far beyond average.

**_XXX_**

Three days had passed, and Yun Yu was still cultivating with his eyes closed; his senses sealed from the outer world. A gorgeous fairy-like woman appeared before him, she thought she should help him a little. Indeed, taking the first step into the Elementary Profound Realm depends solely on one's talent, yet it does not mean she could not guide him in the process. She noticed he was in an enlightenment-like state. Even she experienced enlightenment only several times in her life. And even though she assumed he was not experiencing true enlightenment, it still impressed her quite a bit.

Yun Yu's chest was moving up and down as he was breathing peacefully. He felt the pressure accumulating within his Profound Veins. The rate of the absorption was increasing progressively, creating tiny, almost unnoticeable waves, which stunned Chu Yuechan.

**_*Plack*_** the sound of a cork exploding under pressure resounded through space.

Chu Yuechan's pupils contracted to the point of a needle! He made a breakthrough; Yun Yu officially stepped on the path of the 'Heavenly Dao'! Barely in three days, he entered the first step of Elementary Profound Realm. To say that Chu Yuechan was shocked would be ridiculing her state right now. She was absolutely stupefied! Three days! He was only needed three days to breakthrough… Usually, one needs between half a year to five months to complete this process. Those who are able to do it in three months are considered geniuses, and those who managed to do it faster are rare as phoenix feathers.

It is not as simple as to say that he was absorbing his vitality thirty times faster than those geniuses were. When one absorbs the scarce Profound Energy into his veins, one needs time to adjust his veins and to compress the energy within them. Three days are not enough even to squeeze the energy; hence, entering Elementary Profound Realm in three days should be impossible even theoretically.

_"It wasn't that hard,"_ Yun Yu thought, then he opened his eyes and saw Chu Yuechan, who was staring blankly at him. _"Eh? Sister Fairy?"_ He exclaimed as he was surprised to see her in such a state. He observed the surroundings, and when he did not find the reason for her mood, he decided to let her be. _"Perhaps she's pondering about something,"_ he thought. Instead, he was busy exploring his body. He indeed felt refreshed and somewhat stronger; moreover, he could feel that something was flowing within his Profound Veins.

While Yun Yu was inspecting his body, Chu Yuechan was pondering about the possible reasons for him to reach the Elementary Profound Realms that fast. Then, she remembered his strange veins and concluded that it might be a unique property of his Profound Veins that allowed him to make a breakthrough.

She hoped his comprehension would be passable as well. Considering his stupendous Affinity with water, he should be able to cultivate almost every technique in the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace, even with a lame comprehension. Yet, it would be such a pity. One has to pursue not only Profound Strength but also Profound Arts. Profound Practitioners that want merely to raise their cultivation base would be weak and considered waste. Further, they would quickly encounter a bottleneck and would be stuck for the rest of their life.

Theoretically, an expert at the third stage of the Emperor Profound Realm might be able to fight even Six Stage Throne in case the latter foundation is inferior, and his or her Profound Arts is weeker. However, those who reached the Emperor Profound Realm are extremely rare, and their foundation is remarkably stable; therefore, it is uncommon to encounter such a situation. It shows the importance of high comprehension, though.

**_[Throne - Emperor Profound, Overlord - Tyrant Profound, Monarch - Sovereign Profound]_**

As Chu Yuechan was drifting in her thoughts, Yun Yu stood and stretched his arms, causing his muscles to produce a cracking sound, and then he dashed forward. _"Mhm! My body feels much lighter,"_ he said. Chu Yuechan, who had just got over the shock, was stunned yet again… His speed just now, could it be…? It absolutely could not be the speed of someone who just entered the Elementary Profound Realm.

She suddenly appeared before the youth, and disregarding the fact she had never touched a man before, she put her jade-like hand on his shoulder. *Eek*, before Yun Yu could utter such a sound, his world got blurry, and a terrifying bone-piercing wind hit his face. This wind was wild enough to tear him to shreds, but Chu Yuechan protected him with her warm(for him) Profound Energy.

As they arrived at their goal, Yun Yu found himself in a cold hall in front of a high wall. The wall was three times his height; it was a deep azure color with some indefinite writings on it. He observed the hall and looked at Chu Yuechan askingly.

_"We are in the Frozen Cloud Trial Hall. Here, Frozen Cloud Disciples can test their talent. The wall in front of you is the Frozen Cloud Measuring Stone. And ones you hit it, the Stone will evaluate your Profound Density, Stability, and more aspects depend on the infused Profound Energy. Then according to the results, it will spot your talent and future prospects. Its verdict is not absolute as it doesn't measure one's willpower and desire for power. Yet it pretty accurate,"_ Chu Yuechan explained with her cold voice. Then she pointed at a magnificent gate, _"This is the entrance to the Ice Purgatory Trial, a place that truly tests one's ability."_

_"What a lame name,"_ the youth thought.

Yun Yu observed yet again the Frozen Cloud Measuring Stone and noticed several dozens of names glowing brightly at the top of the wall. There were two columns, at the top of the first was written 'Jun Lianqie' and at the second was written 'Shui Wushuang.' _"Hmm? These must be the most talented disciples in the Immortal Palace… Sister Fairy, aren't you the First Fairy? Why was your name written after Jun Lianqie?"_ The youth asked inquiringly.

Chu Yuechan became somewhat annoyed, _"The first column displays the most talented disciples of the current generation[Jun Lianqie, Chu Yuechan, Murong Qianxue…], and the second indicates the younger generation[Shui Wushuang, Wu Xuexin].As I said before, the Stone evaluates merely one's talent and not strength. Thus the actual ranking may be different from what written on the Stone."_

_"Oh, so Senior Sister Lianqie is ranked second among the fairies,"_ he muttered.

_"Sister Lianqie is ranked third amongst us…"_ She corrected him.

_"What? Hmph!"_ He made a snorting sound. _"It seems that this stone is really useless…"_

Chu Yuechan furrowed her moon-like crescent brows and said with a voice even colder than her regular: _"The Frozen Cloud Measuring Stone was left by our ancestors and served us well for seven-hundred years."_ She looked at him and added: _"Stop wasting my time. I brought you to this place since I wanted to evaluate your talent. If you are here to insult our ancestors, you can scram right now!"_

_"What?! How is that possible? Righteous indignation could be seen on his face "This young ma *Cough* humble disciple would not dare to insult our ancestors! If I see the devil who dares to humiliate my Immortal Palace' Ancestors, I won't hesitate to sacrifice my life to punish this evildoer! Rest assure, Sister Fairy, If anything I said was not the truth, I should suffer heaven's wrath!"_ He hit his chest, showing his determination while cursing inwardly, _"How am I wrong? It's not this young master's fault that this damn Stone is broken!"_

Chu Yuechan mediated with closed eyes, she considered it was below her dignity to answer this shameless fifteen-years-old brat. What Yun Yu did not know was that the two of them were not the only ones in the room. There was a particular fairy watching them from the shadows. She did not try to hide, and Chu Yuechan obviously noticed her. Yet she preferred to ignore her as she did not want another headache besides the shameless one.

As Yun Yu noticed that Chu Yuechan was ignoring him, he had no choice but to sadly step toward the Measuring Stone. He covered his left hand with the pathetic amount of Profound Energy he had and hit the wall with all his might. One breath, two breathes… three breathes… When Yun Yu was ready to curse this wall, a mechanical womanly voice resounded through the room: _"Another evaluation is needed."_ Chu Yuechan finally opened her eyes. She had never heard that the Measuring Stone might work incorrectly.

_"Humph, I said this damn stone is broken,"_ although Yun Ye was cursing inwardly, he hit it again, letting the numb feeling to spread throughout his left hand. Not even a mark appeared on the Stone, and when Yun Yu was ready to hit again, some writings began to slowly appear on it. The mechanical voice resounded yet again:

**_Age: 15_**

**_Profound Level: First Level Elementary Profound Realm_**

**_Physical Strength: Peak Eighth Level Elementary Profound Realm_**

**_Profound Arts: None_**

**_ Affinity with the Water Law: ?_**

**_Talent: ?_**

As the silver writings finished manifesting, they turned into a glow that flew toward the top of the Measuring Stone; the light did not stop at the columns but flew slightly higher. It attached to the Stone, and a new name began to appear, a name that was inscribed within the crystal in his chest—Yun Yu. The name was bigger than the other names on the Stone; it was higher and shined brighter.

Chu Yuechan opened her eyes wildly, and even the fairy in the shadows opened her alluring lips, producing an *Ah?* sound. Honestly, there was no reason to bring Yun Yu to the Frozen Cloud Trial Hall because he was only at the Elementary Profound Realm. As one progresses in the Elementary Profound Realm, one gains strength, speed, and senses above ordinary living beings. It happens since one slowly absorbing the vitality from the sky and earth, making the profound energy within the Profound Veins denser and denser. However, one is not able to Produce Profound Energy until one reaches the Nascent Profound Realm. The reason why Chu Yuechan brought him to here was that she saw his abnormal speed when he entered the Elementary Profound Realm. She thought she had mistaken and wanted to examine it.

To be able to manifest the power of an Eighth Level Elementary Profound Realm means only that this power comes from his body and not from his profound strength. How can one's body be so sturdy without any medicines and Profound Arts? If the fact that he could enter Elementary Profound Realm in three days could be explained due to his strange Profound Veins, his unique body couldn't.

_"It seems this Measuring Stone is not that annoying…"_ Yun Yu stated shamelessly. After that, he looked at Chu Yuechan, _"Sister Fairy, should I cultivate the Frozen Cloud Arts now?"_

_**XXX**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Sweet Taste Of Death

_**Sweet Taste of Death**_

* * *

"Humph!"

—Horny Ying'er

* * *

_**XXX**_

Chu Yuechan planned to guide the youth in practicing the Frozen Cloud Arts the moment he would enter Elementary Profound Realm. Yet, never had she expected him to achieve that in three days. The fairy was ordered to go to the Wasteland of Death; thus, at the moment, the youth's teachings were delayed. After all, in order to create priceless treasures like Snow Heart Pellet and Frozen Soul Heaven Returning Pellet, one needs high-quality resources, which mostly grow in a wild environment.

Chu Yuechan informed Yun Yu that she would return after a week to teach him Frozen Cloud Arts. Meanwhile, the lazy youth would have to stabilize his cultivation.

The five following days, Yun Yu was cultivating within his room. By slowly absorbing the vitality of heaven and earth into his Profound Veins, he had managed to reach the pick of the first layer of the Elementary Profound Realm. Such cultivation speed was unheard, considering the fact that he was barely trying.

While he was cultivating, some of the palace's disciples noticed his name on the Measuring Stone and the rumor that the new male disciple was strange, to say the least, spread quite fast. Not to mention that as the sole male disciple in history, he received his share of attention.

After five days, he left his Frozen Pavilion and went to stroll in the lands of the paradise-like palace. His plain black garment was quite striking in comparison to the virgin snow, and since there were not any clothes for males in the sect, he had not received his official attire. It was indeed a paradise: the peaceful and the beautiful scenery, which makes one's soul relax, and the cold environment combined with the floating ice spirits.

**_"Hi, you!"_** Yun Yu stopped the moment he heard a girly voice. _"You must be Junior Brother Yun—am I right?"_ When he turned to the sound, he saw two beautiful ladies. The one who addressed him seemed the younger amongst them. She had a delicate face and beautiful sky-blue eyes, and her long raven hair was tied in a cute sleek ponytail. The second girl was slightly taller, she had the same ink-black hair, yet hers was cascading like a waterfall down her lovely neck. Her face was like of a fairy's; her vermilion lips, her cute little nose, and her white skin were all absolutely exquisite. She could be absolutely considered a beauty even amongst the girls in the palace.

_"You have another Junior Brother?"_ Yun Yu asked skeptically.

_"What are... doesn't matter! You are Yun Yu. We saw your name on the Measuring Stone."_ She came closer and pointed at him, her milky-white finger almost touching his black mask.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ the youth wondered.

_"Why have the Frozen Cloud Measuring Stone failed to evaluate you? What does it even mean?!"_ she furrowed her lovely brows. _"How have you persuaded Grand Palace Mistress to accept you into the palace? Also, how did you manage to meet her? You did use dirty tricks, didn't you?! and you must call me Senior Sister Xiang!"_ The curious girl assaulted him with questions and demands.

_"Ha, a crazy amongst fairies, how funny,"_ the youth laughed inwardly.

It was no wonder the girl called Mu Xiang inquired about his **_"Immeasurable Talent"_**; usually, the talent within the palace is divided into four: Average Talent, Above Average Talent, Genius Talent, and Fairy Talent. Most of the Frozen Cloud Disciples posses Average or Beyond Average Talent; a small part of them are considered geniuses, and less than ten in each generation posses a fairy talent. Of course, the 'Average' ability within the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace would be considered a genius in any sect of the Blue Wind Nation. Moreover, a fairy talent doesn't guarantee to become one of the fairies, there were cases when a Genius-Level Talent became one of the seven fairies. Nevertheless, there were not cases when someone could not be evaluated.

_"Are you older than me?"_ Yun Yu was confused, her bust was not too big. He would not give her more than fifteen.

_"**Hmph!** I'm obviously older than you,"_ she puffed her non-existent chest out. _"I'm sixteen, Humph! Also, I've already reached the third stage of the Profound Spirit Realm. Someone as weak as you must call me Senior Sister!"_ The pitiful petite girl didn't notice how she was ignored with an annoyed look.

_"Junior Sister Xiang, don't be rude. You mustn't question the decisions of the Grand Palace Mistress,"_ the maiden beside her reprimanded her in a calm voice.

_"But Senior Sister Wushuang, he—"_ unfortunately, she was interrupted.

_"Shui Wushuang? Senior Sister Wushuang, the top genius of the younger generation?!"_ Yun Yu exclaimed with a faked enthusiasm. _"This Junior Brother really admires you and Senior Sister Xuexin!"_ the youth bowed slightly as he remembered the names inscribed on the stone that failed to evaluate him and caused this irritating problem.

_"Junior Brother is too humble, your talent should be much higher than mine,"_ she uttered softly and thought that this Junior Brother of her is not as half bad as the rumors she heard about the men outside, a thought that would cause the youth to chuckle.

His purpose was achieved, and Mu Xiang exploded, _"Waaa! I'm your SENIOR Sister as well! Quickly! Call me, Senior Sister! Moreover, I'm ranked third on the Measuring Stone!"_

_"Yeah?"_ Yun Yu looked at her suspiciously.

_"Of course, yes! And why are you wearing a mask?!"_ The cute girl wanted to swallow him alive.

Yun Yu made a helpless face, which he forgot the girls could not see, _"There are so many fairy-like beauties like Sister Wushuang in the Palace, so this little man ashamed to show his average face…"_

_"You're lying! And why only sister Wushuang?!"_ Mu Xiang stepped forward and stretched her hands toward his mask. Yun Yu was higher than her; therefore, she lifted her head and tried to pull the mask. Yet, nothing happened. She wanted to use more force, yet she felt something warm of her hands.

Yun Yu placed her cold hands on his chest and moved closer to her, almost hugging the maiden while still holding her hands. He was close enough for the cute girl to feel his hot breath. She was shocked, and her head went blank for a moment. Her beautiful watery eyes staring into his; It was the first time she noticed his eyes… Such beautiful eyes… She felt like she was sucked by the golden light deep within them. He moved toward her ear and whispered: _"It seems that not all the disciples here are as pure as I thought. Naughty Senior Sister, do you want to touch me this hard?"_ Mu Xiang smelled the unfamiliar mint-musky scent, and her face became so red that Yun Yu wondered if she was going to faint. He put his hand on her back and caressed it lightly.

Yun Yu gently released her and turned toward Shui Wushuang, who had a strange expression of her face. _"Senior Sister, where is the main gate?"_ After he got Shui Wushuang's answer, he started walking leisurely. And as expected, when he passed a dozen steps, a yell resounded, _"**Shameless! Beast! I shall freeze you!**"_

_"Crazy,"_ he thought.

_"See you later, little girl."_

Shui Wushuang: …

_"Who's a little girl? I'm older than you!"_ Mu Xiang, whose face was still red, yelled at him.

Before she was ready to chase after him, Shui Wushuang stopped her, _"Junior Sister, let's go. Senior is waiting for us…"_

_"But… But… Hmph! I will deal with him later!"_

_**XXX**_

Officially Frozen Cloud disciples were forbidden from leaving the palace without consent. However, Yun Yu pretended not to know. Furthermore, Feng Qianhui said he would have complete freedom after joining the sect. Since he was a disciple, the Formation of the entrance had not stopped him. It was the Formation that was usually protecting the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace.

Yun Yu chose to take a stroll in the Region Of Extreme Ice. And although the Frozen Cloud Asgard looked like a paradise, he didn't like the idea of being stuck in one place like a prisoner. The landscape opening before him was an endless world full of snow, and upon any direction he eyed, he only saw this unfathomable scenery. The youth strolled slowly, listening to his own steps creating marks of the snow.

The monotone white color caused him to enter a trance-like state, which helped him to think.

What should he do? What is it this black world and the immense, indescribable pain that he felt there? Does he have a family, and how should he return to them? Should he stay in the Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace?

All of these questions spinning inside his head made him restless. People in this world are in a constant marathon after power. They are willing to sacrifice anything for power—emotions, desire… love…

Power was, without a doubt, the most essential thing in the world. Yet, could it fulfill his desires? And did he even have those? Could power bring him back to his family? Could it restore his memories? The answer was not definite, yet he definitely would achieve nothing lacking it.

Power is everything. If you want to protect a dear person to you—you need power. To achieve your goals, desires, and dreams—You need to be strong. This is so obvious, so why was he confused? And thе reason—he would never tell anyone. Because it was pathetic, it was laughable, and it was absolutely shameful for a Profound Practioner. Pain. He feared pain! Yet, who was they to judge? They would misunderstand him. He didn't fear pain, he feared an exceedingly different feeling. The feeling of your soul being torn apart, then regenerating only to continue this perpetual cycle. The feeling of your body disintegrating into pieces: each cell being in pain, each breath failing to fill his lungs.

And he was absolutely sane! He had wished, he had begged for death, and yet the voice wasn't coming out. If it was, then he couldn't hear! If achieving demise was not possible, then—insanity! Thus, insanity he desired! Yet, he was immaculately lucid, ridiculed by his own sanity. At some point, the mind must be broken. It was a law—when you press too hard, something must be broken. Fuck the Natural Law! He felt each ounce of pain he received; unfortunately, nothing was broken.

He vowed that had he had the opportunity, he would've instantly killed himself, preventing any likelihoods of this pain from appearing again. Yet, like a passing nightmare, those thoughts were washed away. Was it because of the euphoric sensation of fresh cold air finally filling his lungs, or was it a seal of an omnipotent entity—it didn't matter. Each glance was filling his mind with ecstasy, and every taste made his soul tremble.

So the hell with any meek desire to see those who might be dear to him! The hell with everything that might bring this terrorizing pain again! And those to judge had not experienced true pain! His memories shall burn if any additional ounce of torture would be added!

**_So..._**

_Tink... _

_Tink..._

_Tink..._

**_Why..._**

Why the pain from his aching heart felt so good? Why the silent tears falling from those dreamy orbs made him feel alive?

He just stood there, allowing those warm tears to wash away his worries, his pain. He vowed it to be his last tears, the last tears to bring any hurt to him.

**_*Ah?!*_**

A sudden, extreme sensation of unease interrupted his self-reflection. He looked around, but there was only snow and ice. He didn't care if this was a beast's instinct or if the gods were sending him hints; however, he wanted to leave this place instantly!

**_~Crack~ ~Crack~ ~Crack~ ~Crack~_**

Cracks began to appear under the ice below him, which should not happen because it was stable. A white shadow could be seen moving around Yun Yu within the ice.

**_~Boooom~_**

**_~Craaaack~_**

**_~Hissssssssssssssss~_**

The ice was utterly broken, and a blood-freezing hiss resounded all around! Yun Yu discovered a new feeling at that moment, the sense of death standing beside him. All the instincts he didn't know he had, were screaming desperately to run as far as possible, as fast as possible. Sadly, before he managed to move, a white shadow with eerie black eyes flickered before his face; the text thing accompanied him was a bone-shattering sound and barely detectable pain in his right shoulder.

The impact on his pitiful body at the Elementary Profound Realm was so strong that he flew fifty meters and fell into the broken ice. Unfortunately for him, what was awaiting him wasn't the cold water, but an underground cave. With his somehow still functional consciousness, he had managed to feel that he was falling again before he felt another insignificant pain in his spine. It seemed he landed on one of the icicles within the cave. The icicle should have been able to penetrate him directly, but unexpectedly it pierced merely an inch inside his back before it was broken.

**_~Boom~ ~Boom~_**

He flew further like a shooting star, hitting the icicles inside the cave; each time another part of his body was pierced: back, chest, shoulder, legs, and even his neck.

**_~CRACK~ ~CRAAAACK~_**

**_~~BOOOOM~~_**

He finally hit the ground. While lying within the pool containing his own blood, he somehow managed to open his heavy eyelids and see another icicle in front of his face. Its color was more profound, and ice spirits were dancing around it. The icicle contained a drop of something red, resembling blood. Yun Yu subconsciously stretched his less wounded arm forward, toward the drop. As he touched the icicle, it shattered like glass, and he felt something entering his body.

***Argh* **a groan escaped his dripping blood mouth. He finally felt an enormous pain piercing his Profound Veins, pain that began to resemble what he tried to forget. When he was wounded by the white shadow and his bones were shattering one after another while he was fleeing like a cannonball, he had not uttered a sound. However, this drop of blood made him moan in agony, which could only indicate how much pain he felt. The next moment a refreshing cold feeling spread throughout his body, and the pain ceased. He felt like something cold covered his wounds, preventing his blood-loss.

**_~Woooosh~ ~BOOOOM~_**

**_~Crack~ ~Crack~ ~Crack~ _**

**_*HISSSSSSSS*_**

The last thing he heard before his extinguished consciousness was a painful inhuman hissing and the sounds of a battle.

**_XXX_**


End file.
